It's Gonna Be Me
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Someone loves Hermione and wants her to feel the same. He insists that when Hermione "finally gets to love somebody, it's gonna be" him.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Nsync song. It belongs to Nsync and it's other owners and stuff. All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N I know this may be silly, but as I was listening to this song, what the song was really about hit me.   
  
  
  
  
It's gonna--be--me  
Oooh, yeah  
  
"One day, Hermione, one day you will love me the way that I love you. It's not like I never tried to get her to see me that way."   
  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
  
"Could I have said something hurtful to make you turn away from me? To torture me by not having you here with me?"  
  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
  
"Am I too much like all the other the boys? I can be whatever you want me to be, Hermione. So many boys love you, Hermione. Am I not good enough?"  
  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in   
No man, no cry  
  
"You're so independent and strong. Someone must have hurt you to make you believe that you don't need any men in your life. I would never ever do anything to make you cry, Hermione. You have to know that."  
  
Maybe that's why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
  
"I send you roses, jewelry, I take you places, but that isn't enough. I get you tickets to concerts and show you a wonderful time."  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
  
"I'm not like those other guys who only want to use you. I love you, deeply, faithfully, truthfully, dangerously. I won't hurt you. Ever."  
  
Baby, when you finally,   
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..  
  
"Hermione, if you ever get to love someone, please let it be me. You may not love me now, but in time you will. You'll see me the way I see you."  
  
  
You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
  
"Let go of the hurt and pain that's holding you back. You deserve much better than that."  
  
There ain't no time to waste  
  
"Hermione, I'll wait forever for you, but don't waste time. We can then be together forever." (a/n I don't like that line)  
  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
  
"You don't see the way that I love you, do you? I won't let it go, Hermione."   
  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
  
"I love you, Hermione and one day you'll love me too."  
  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
  
"Hermione, you try to pretend that I've never said that I loved you. Why deny it? I can't and I won't. Tell me why you can't love me? Tell me why you don't feel the same? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
  
"I try and try and try and try to get you to see me in the light that you are in for me. Is there something else that's holding you back."  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
  
"When I look at you, I see you, your personality, your intelligence. Not just your beauty."  
  
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
  
"Hermione, if you ever get to love someone, please let it be me. You may not love me now, but in time you will. You'll see me the way I see you."  
  
It's gonna be me  
Oh yeahhhhh...  
  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna  
It's gonna be me  
  
"You'll see, Hermione. You'll see the way I love you. The love that I have for you is pure and true."  
  
All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
  
"I've tried everything. Tell me what you want."  
  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
  
"I'm not like the boys that'll use you. I won't. Not now. Not ever."  
  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
"It's gonna be me, Hermione. It's gonna be me."  
  
"Viktor," Hermione breathed. Her eyes were tearing up. "Viktor, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mione," I said.   
  
We held each other for a time. I kissed her softly. We were married 3 weeks later.  
  
  
  
  
  
*sniff* How sweet! I just love it! Maybe it's stupid, but I love with H/V. It's soo romantic.  
  
Please review and tell me if you cried or not. I'm sure no one did. 


End file.
